A Cute Pregnancy
by Suou-Akaika-Akemi
Summary: Mpreg yaoi between Kuroko and Aomine. It's just a one shot no smut nor lemon, pure fluff (sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes and I don't own the characters)


**Updated version! (Mistakes amd wordings changed only)**

Characters (x pairings): Aomine Daiki x Kuroko Tetsuya; Akashi Seijuurou x Murasakibara Atsushi; Midorima Shintarou x Takao Kazunari

Daiki woke up with a jolt that morning. He had a strange nightmare he couldn't remember, and he seriously couldn't pinpoint exactly why he had this drowzy feeling akin to a hangover. He looked up at his dreamcatcher hanging from his lamp just above his bed... In which he suddenly noticed there was someone else too. Not daring to look at his side, fearing he would find a big breasted girl with blond hair, he squeezed his eyes shut. The swishing lightblue organ standing up and swivelling in the air went utterly unnoticed by the tanned boy. When that specific organ carelessly brushed againts his abdomen he shrieked in surprise and jolted up, sitting ramrod straight.

"Holy cr..." As he looked around, he blinked several times in confusion noticing the lightblue swishing tail that had previously brushed him. Looking down, where he feared to be a big breasted blondie, he noticed with surprise, that it's actually a guy - no other than Kuroko, or Tetsu as he liked to call him... With two pointy cat ears and a tail. Said boy was currently looking up at the dark bluenett, his piercing eyes shining amusedly.

"O-oi, Tetsu... What's the meaning of this?" Daiki experimentally tugged at the whooshing tail, to which Kuroko responded with a hiss, akin to an angry predator's. The tail reteliated only after smacking Daiki on the nose.

"Hey! What was that for?!" The ex Tōō ace rubbed his nose grumbling a few curses. Kuroko merely growled in response, his ears flattening. "Tetsu, can you even speak?" Daiki asked blinking a the shorter but older male. The teal haired pale boy vigorously shook his head signaling a 'no' but as soon as he stopped shaking his head he paled even more and coloured in a dangerous shade of green.

"Oi Tetsu! Don't you dare puke on me, ya hear?!" Daiki paled at the idea of puke on his bed, so he caught Kuroko in his arms and swiftly carried him to the bathroom, where the teal haired boy squatted infront of the toilette and bid his farewells to yesterday's dinner.

"Geez... damnit Tetsu, what the hell happened?" Daiki sat down next to his ex shadow, rubbing his back awkwardly with his large hand. As soon as Kuroko finished puking his intestines out, he leaned on Daiki groggily, who in response carried him back to the bed.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" The tanned male asked in his deep soothing voice. Kuroko looked at him, with his big large eyes and swooshed his tail. Daiki expected a response, when he realised that Kuroko couldn't speek at all. Groaning the taller male reached for his phone, opening the notes application and handing it to the smaller boy.

'I would like to have a cup of water please' Kuroko typed in the phone. Daiki complied bringing him a cool cup of water, which the boy downed in slow measuring gulps.

"Mind telling me how the hell did you get here?" The tanned male inquired from the ghostly pale one, who started typing furiously on the phone.

'Don't you remember anything at all?' Seeing the dark haired boy shake his head, Kuroko started typing again. 'Aomine-kun. You can't say you forgot that Midorima-kun gave me this pill yesterday that made me like a wanton cat in heat!' The teal haired boy blushed whild adding another sentence: 'Plus the aphrodisiac he gave us... And what consequences that drug had...' Kuroko showed the phone to Daiki while hiding his swiftly colouring cheeks. Daiki nearly choked on his own spit, remembering the cruel reality of carelessly drinking from the water his ex teammate, Midorima (the oh-so famous doctor who earns millions) and his assistant Takao Kazunari gave him with a cheeky smile. And he remembered now, heat flaring and scorching his cheeks (glad that his skin is dark, so the blush covering his face wouldn't show) that both Kuroko and him were aroused by the time they got to his appartment. And that had lead to... He didn't even want to think about it. It was just too embarrasing.

"So that's why I feel drunk." Groaning the dark-skinned male massaged his temples. "Because of the aphrosodiac" He felt his shoulder being tapped and looked up to see Kuroko shove the phone in his face.

'You know what's the worst part?'

"No?" Replied Daiki looking up to see a fidgeting Kuroko, in one of his nightshirts, hanging loosely off the teal haired boy's shoulder. Said boy took away the phone and started typing so fast Daiki thought his fingers would fall off.

'Actually, it's not bad. I mean. I volounteered for this experiment, and Midorima-kun accepted. The experiment was none other, than being able for a male to get pregnant...'

"What?! Tetsu! Don't tell me y'wanna get pregnant!" Blinking, the ex Tōō ace looked up at the blushing pokerfaced Kuroko, who stated typing again.

'Aomine-kun. Midorima-kun told me there were two ways for a male to get pregnant. One: to have an operation and insert female organs. Two: to try this drug Midorima-kun and his co-worker, Kishitani-san invented. I chose the drug... And... Akashi-kun chose the operation.'

"Akashi too?!" The tall male was flabbergasted. He never thought Akashi Seijuurou would want to be pregnant...

'Yes. In the end it seems that both of us got pregnant.'

"Wha'...? So... This drug really worked?" asked Daiki shocked. Kuroko merely nodded, watching the younger but taller male stand and sit next o him. "That's why you puked this morning..." A nod came in reply. "Do I even wanna know who the father is?" He asked glancing wearily at the pale boy beneath him, who in response typed the answer.

'Don't be stupid. Just think a bit, Ahomine-kun!'

"Oi!" Said Ahomine frowned, then blushed deeply, remembering the previous night's activities. "So we did have sex... and I am the father." Kuroko nodded vigorously. "But how did it concieve this fast? And how does the drug work?"

'You should ask Midorima-kun on that. I already have an appointment wih him tomorrow at ten o'clock, and Akashi-kun is most likely to be there too.' Came the typed reply. Daiki sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Fine. I'll go with you and talk to him. As for now... Do you want something to eat? Oh, and when will the cat organs disappear?" the tanned man asked curiously pulling at the ears and at the tale, earning a few infuriated warning hisses and an elbow in his side from Kuroko.

"Hey that hurt!" Daiki grumbled hissing a bit to which Kuroko shrugged.

'Allegedly, shortly after I concieved... And may I have a strawberry and/or banana split or a chocolate shake, please?'

"A strawberry or banana split or a chocolate shake?!" Daiki blinked in confusion rubbing the spot Kuroko elbowed him. "Last I knew, you loved vanilia shake, right?" Kuroko rolled his eyes sighing, tapping again on the phone.

'Pregnancy changes your likings.'

"I see... Then wait here, I'm gonna hop in the nearby cafè and buy you one of the drinks," the tanned male muttered loud enough for Kuroko to hear. "Which one do you want most? I'm not gonna buy you three drinks," Daiki asked giving Kuroko a pointed look. The short male sighed and typed his choice of drink which was a chocolate shake, then waved at the tall basketball ace before he left.

The next day came quite fast, and Kuroko had to urge Daiki (now that his cat ears and tale disappeared and his voice came back, he could annoy the tanned guy with his poker faced monotone urging) in order to arrive in time for the appoinent with Midorima.

They were already ten minutes late, and Midorima wasn't amused when the pair bursted in his office, disrupting his conversation with his two current patients, who were non other than Akashi and Murasakibara.

"Tetsuya. You're late," Akashi scolded looking at Kuroko. "I see, you brought Daiki with you."

"Kuroko, Aomine, take a seat -nanodayo," the stoic faced Midorima offered and the two obliged. As they sat down, Midorima's assistant and lover, Takao Kazunari entered with two books in his hands, handing one to each pair.

"This book contains all the information on male pregnancy!" He chirped happily. "It was written by my Shin-chan. Gosh there were times when I had to drag him away from his laptop, because he'd be so engrosed in writing he wouldn't eat or-"

"Enough, Takao! Nanodayo" Midorima grumbled, blushing slightly. Daiki snickered in tandem withTakao, but both were soon shut up by a death glare from both Midorima and Akashi. After this episode, Midorima told the essentials, the musts, what was allowed and what wasn't. He warned, that it will be much painful than for a woman, and there's a high chance (like 99%) that the two pregnant males will be in a highly emotionally unstable condition, because they are less likely to adapt at the emotional vulnerability because of being men (here Akashi had called Midorima a sexist, who just shrugged in response). No need to say, that Daiki and Murasakibara were overjoyed in hearing this. He also told, that the two males were probable to have small breasts, wich will deflate after the baby's suckling age is over. Needles to say, that the two pregnant males were thrilled by this news, whilst the two other males snickerd, earning two deathglares. Midorima lastly told them to come for check-ups every two weeks, and let the couples go.

So the first month had begun. Seeing it logical, Daiki and Kuroko moved together after the first week. Daiki had to tell his boss, that he had a pregnant wife, in order to be next to his Tetsu all day. Working as a poliece officer while your love is pregnant is impossible, so he quit hos job for the time being. Other than Kuroko's constant morning sicknesses and his new found fondness for chocolate shake, there wasn't really much, except, Daiki was surprised to see emotions showing on the teal haired boy's face. One particular evening, Kuroko insisted on watching a romantic film, which practicly drove Daiki mad. After the film had ended, Kuroko felt like snuggling, so he sat in Daiki's lap and nuzzled his neck.

"O-oi..." Daiki blushed and awkwardly patted Kuroko's head, only to notice the smaller boy sniffling and weaping. "Oi, Tetsu! What's the matter?"

"N-nothing," Kuroko replied blushing and looking away.

"You wouldn't be crying then," Daiki pointed.

"Fine!" Kuroko huffed. "I feel a bit down, because I know Aomine-kun will never love me like the guy loved the girl in that film." He hid his face in the crook of Daiki's neck in order not to show the guy he was blushing.

"H-hey! I probably love you even more! I'm willing to accept one of the wierdest things in the world, which would make any person sneer in disgust from the unnaturality of the situation!" Frowning, he pointed out the fact that Kuroko was pregnant.

"Wow." Kuroko looked up at Daiki kissing him gently on his lips. "This was the longest sentence I have ever heard you say," he stated frankly, earning an irritated grunt from his pair. The night proceeded rather calmly as the next days and weeks. Soon, it turned out, that Kuroko was bearing triplets, and Midorima suggested that the pregnant man put some body lotion on his stomach every morning and night, in order for the skin to stretch easier.

In the first three months, Kuroko's morning sickness was quite severe, and the medicines Midorima gave didn't help much. Kuroko's crankiness grew the more he started to show, because Daiki would constantly tease him how his figure became feminine. By the fourth month the morning sicknesses became much rarer and less severe, but Kuroko, much to Daik's chagrin, gradually started to emotionally become like an introverted teenage girl, who would throw fits once in a while, ordering to be loved. Daiki, much to Kuroko's happiness, complied by cuddling him or massaging him. The fourth, fifth and sixth month passed in similar fashion, though Kuroko started having cramps in his back, knees and ankles. By the seventh and eighth month the cramps were nearly unbareble, and poor Daiki had to massage Kuroko all day, so that the pregnant male wouldn't throw a fit. To make it worse, Kuroko became bed-ridden by the ninth month and claimed that Daiki didn't love him because he was fat. And it didn't help, that Kuroko was growing little breasts, which amused Daiki, but made Kuroko cringe and cry more. And so, Daiki (not so unwillingly) prooved his love to the teal haired pale boy in many different ways.

Finally, the last week had come, and it was now, that it downed on Daiki that he was going to be a father. He was really worried about Kuroko, who was starting to have contractions.

"O-oi, Tetsu... Are they coming yet?" Daiki asked concerned, as Kuroko started having contractions every half an our.

"M-maybe-" Kuroko hissed as another contraction washed over him. "C-call Midorima-kun!" Daiki obliged, and immediately called Midorima, who upon hearing the sentence 'The babies are coming', drove there immediately with Takao in an ambulance car. They gently put Kuroko on a stretch, and carried him in the car. With Daiki accompanying them, they drove off to th hospital and put the pregnant male in a special room, where no one would disturb them.

"Listen Kuroko. Your contractions come like every twenty minutes - nanodayo. We will be performing the C-Section, if you have contractions every two to five minutes. Untill then please bear with the pain - nanodayo," Midorima said preparing the utensils for the C-Section.

"Midorima, lemme stay here even during the operation, please," Daiki asked looking up from holding Kuroko's hand. The green haired doctor agreed, much to Daiki's relief.

Not even in twenty minuits the contractions became more frequent, and in a half an hour, Kuroko was ready to be sedated and have a C-Section. As soon as the pale boy had his epidure, Daiki gripped his hand tighter, and watched as Midorima and Takao prepared for the babies. The doctor carefully cut open Kuroko's stomach, taking out one baby at the time, giving them to Takao, who measured them and did every other necessary stuff. Then, Kuroko's pale skin was stitched, and was wiped clean from the blood. Soon the three babies were in a crib, next to the bed of Kuroko, who was now slowly waking.

"Look, Tetsu," Daiki murmured as he saw the wake boy. "Look how sweet they are." A fond smile played on his face as he stroked the small babies with immense delicacy.

"They take after you." Kuroko smiled, his eyes watering up. "What do you want their names to be?"

"Let the two boys be Tetsooru and the other Daikoku" Daiki suggested in his deep silky voice.

"They are nice names," smiled Kuroko. "Can the girl be Hanako?"

"Sure, I think it's perfect," Daiki chuckled. In a week, the pair had the triplets at home, who gave them a hard time, though they had never regretted having them.

The End :)


End file.
